


Traditions that Bind Us

by CosmicViolet



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral Farmer, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Other, POC Farmer, POV Farmer, POV Second Person, Strangers to Dumbass Friends/Rivals to Dorky Lovers, dark backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicViolet/pseuds/CosmicViolet
Summary: You quit your job at Joja and decided to follow in your grandfather's footsteps as a farmer. Marnie, one of the residents at Pelican Town, is eager to help you out but not her nephew, Shane. She's also eager for the two of you to be familiar with each other.As you learn more about him, you finally realize that it's about time to let go of your past.





	Traditions that Bind Us

It's 3am.

The bright light from your phone gives you a painful reminder of the time. You then glance back at your reflection in a dimly lit bathroom, arms stretched out to reach the sides of the porcelain sink. In one hand, a pair of scissors are wrapped so tightly around your fingers and in the other, it's a one way ticket out of this hell hole.

Strong moonlight flutters down from the clear night and into the living room which seems like a spotlight in this dreary place, focusing on a lone duffel bag that's filled with all the stuff you could think of taking with you.

Your long, copper stained and wavy hair a mess in your inflamed face; it's the one thing that you're eager to take all of your frustrations out on. Oh how it taunts you, teases you, and entangles you with it's delicate tentacles around your neck. So you then place the phone in your back pocket, having your left hand now free, you part your hair and raise your right hand to meet along side the middle.

Snip.

This one's for telling everyone you know about your problems.

Snip.

This one's for overworking you for chump change.

Snip.

And this one's for abandoning you because of said problems.

Snip, snip, snip.

Finally. Your hair looked more like how you wanted it to be. Short curls, but it's now your short curls. The kind of haircut that your family told you it's bad luck to wear and the kind that nobody here will ever recognize you with.

You're ready. Bag now in hand, you double check if everything is cleared out of all the rooms. First, you cleaned up the bathroom and flushed the remaining hair down the toilet, then remembered that the owner wanted you gone before tomorrow morning as part of the deal, bring up the app again since you closed it out earlier, and ultimately head out the door and out the complex.

With a brief hesitation and a slight shiver from the cold night, you wonder if going to your grandfather's farm was the right choice. But you already know that you can't turn back now, everything you worked hard for these past few months has been set in stone. Clenching your bag close to your body, you head towards the Greyhound station a couple of minutes away from here. Every step away from your old room made your heart pound from excitement of the new life waiting for you in Stardew Valley.

* * *

A couple of hours later when the bus came out of the tunnel, you gaze up at pastel blue skies dusted with fluffy morning clouds. It's not sunrise yet but it's refreshing to see the sky so clear with color. Lush mountains are dotted along side the horizon to the left of you, kissing the ocean below it as the vehicle curves gently around the thin roads ahead, fading streetlights peak and wave hello as you pass them by. Before you took off from Zuzu City, the letter that your grandfather gave to you as a child contained a cell phone number from his dear friend, Lewis, and you figured to call him ahead of time. That was two weeks ago when you asked him if the farm is still available and, to your surprise, it was.

Lewis told you to call him again the day you arrive so he could ask his friends to help you out with moving. It's too bad that you sold most of your belongings in a rush online because now you have nothing to put in your new home except for your laptop, a week's worth of outfits and undergarments, hair and makeup stuff, and a couple pairs of shoes and socks. While you were remembering about the process that lead you here, the bus just stopped and two people were standing idly by the bus stop. An older man with thick grey hair and a charming bushy mustache stood next to an slightly younger woman with long, pretty orange hair like sunset. Both are wearing such casual outfits that it made your thick pea coat, button up blouse, and slacks look out of place; you're so used to dressing professionally for others.

Once you walked out of the bus, the man introduced himself as the Pelican Town's mayor to you as well as his friend, Robin. She was the sole carpenter who works along with her husband who works as an environmental scientist, Demetrius. They cracked a few jokes to ease the unfamiliar atmosphere, then walked with you towards your new house.

"Wow, I haven't seen this place since I was a kid! It's so much bigger than what I remembered..."

Lewis, with a bit of sorrow in his voice, replied, "Your grandfather was such a help to me and everyone here that I couldn't help but to give him this big old land. I'm more than happy that you're satisfied with living here."

"It's such a pleasure to meet both you and Robin."

When you had reached to shake their hands they each instead, gave you a hug one by one.

"Opps, sorry." Robin interjected. "I forgot that this might be rude to someone you haven't met before."

"No no, I completely understand. Spare the formality and be open to new people. You'll never know if they'll have your back like family, right?"

Lewis gave out a deep laugh and grabbed onto your shoulders, "Fantastic! I knew you'd fit in here! Please, by all means, let me help introduce you to everyone here in Pelican Town. I'll start off with Marnie and her ranch."

Robin gave a quick goodbye and told you that she would be heading towards her workshop. While pacing yourself to match up with the mayor's quick steps, south of stretched out lands surrounding you two, you had noticed how much of a mess this place actually was. Huge trees jab out of ground along side thick stumps, towering rocks, and tall grass as far as your eyes can see. It's starting to make you feel overwhelmed where you're wondering how on Earth are you ever going to clear this out, especially before you can actually start to grow some actual produce here. At the end of your farm lies an even thicker forest of trees, specifically pine trees, followed by a big lake with a small pier hiding in the middle and connected to a glittering stream.

"Ah yes, this is Cindersap Forest. There's plenty of bark to cut down and an abundance of fresh fish to eat. I'm sure if you talk to Willy once he's back from his vacation, he'll be more than happy to teach you how to cast a lure."

"It's alright, I know how to fish."

"Great! And right here..."

He stretched his arm to a ranch with cows grazing right along side of it, exaggerating his tone as if he owns the place.

"Is Marnie's ranch, the other house across from hers is Leah, an artist also from Zuzu city. She moved here a couple of months ago so at least you'd know you're not the only one from over there. There's a couple more neighbors from that big city but you'll eventually met them."

Looking across Marnie's farm was a cute little cottage with some unfinished wooden sculptures defending it from strangers like yourself. So mysterious.  
When Lewis reached the door handle of Marnie's farm to allow you to enter first, you bumped into a disheveled man who donned an all too familiar uniform; creating a dark presence that loomed over you. Eyes dull as graphite but green as emeralds pierced your body, sinking your heart deep down to your chest.

"O-Oh hi, I just moved here and-"

"Hmph."

He pushed through you both and marched down the dirt road towards town.

"Shane..."

Lewis stared with grimace at the figure who'd ignored his mumbling.

"I'm terribly sorry, he's Marnie's nephew. I wouldn't recommend associating with him, he's nothing but trouble. All that man ever does is drink and drink and sleep all day. My dear Marnie doesn't deserve to deal with-"

He then clears his throat out, implying that your ever so polite mayor had said something he wasn't supposed to say. After a couple seconds of displaced silence, you two minced through the door and into her store. For some reason as you talk to the lovely lady about her animals, your mind is currently wandering to thoughts of wanting to properly introduce yourself to Shane. The thought of pissing someone off immediately after meeting them damped your mood a bit. One thing that baffled you the most is that there was a JojaMart all the way out here in nowhere land, surrounded by stranger seas and nestled between unknown valleys. Great. The one thing that you wanted to avoid for your whole life is right freaken here in Stardew.

At least there's someone here that understands how you feel about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard of this game a couple of years ago but I bought it pretty recently and I absolutely love it. It brings me back past emotions and feelings from the first time I played a Harvest Moon game.  
I never expected Shane to be my favorite but playing it made me adore him.
> 
> There isn't a set schedule so I'll update as Chapters finalize, enjoy!


End file.
